the dragonborn explains med and where
by Aimee Wolv
Summary: the dragonborn is batshit crazy, everyone knows this, and yet people still as questions and get all surprised when she answers them in song. you know nothing jon sn- wait no wrong fandom.


the dragonborn explains:where is she? And; why does she have so much mead?She does this continuously in song and no one knows why except that strange voice in the authors head. and the dragonborn herself.

"dragonborn dragonborn? Dragonborn, where are you?" Vilkas asked they were in Markarth and she had turned invisible, now he couldn't find her.

"Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell" she sang from somewhere near him, Vilkas' poker face was fading now he was just annoyed.

"No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey mumma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me" he felt someone grab his arms and start to tango, knowing the dragonborn he just went along with it. For now at least.

"I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell" he was spun into one of the priestesses of Dibella who was out shopping for whatever priests shop for. He heard a giggle and foot steps leading towards the inn, then he saw the door open he followed after apologising to the priestess. Never before had he been so ashamed of his choice in company. He found her sitting down on a stool near the bar with about fifteen bottles of mead in front of her.

"Dragonborn, _why?"_ Vilkas asked, after all of her antics he was close to tears.

"We're merry people of Skyrim  
So sturdy and so stout  
When the day is done  
When it's time for fun  
We'll drink and sing and shout!" she started singing, people from all over the inn turned to stare at her.

"You weak livered milk drinkers  
|Can let your throats run dry  
Cause there's just one drink  
That we will sink  
Until the day we die" she continued, feeling embarrassed Vilkas started inching away, but the dragonborn got up and started to waltz with Vilkas. No way was he going to escape on her watch.

"Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun  
The maidens and the men!  
We swig our brew  
Until we spew  
Then we fill our mugs again!" they were dancing all over the tavern the glee clear on the dragonborns face.

"You can keep your filthy Skooma  
It makes our bellies bleed  
Cause when we raise our flagon  
To another dead dragon  
There is just one drink we need...

NORD MEAD!

Chug a mug of mead  
And another mug of mead  
Chug another mug of mead  
Till you fall down  
Chug a mug of mead  
And another mug mead  
Chug another mug of mead, warrior!" some other people shrugged and joined in the dancing, others were still trying to figure out whether this was a sign from Sheogorath or someone put skooma in their drinks.

"After the long hard days  
Of hunting and of war  
Our throats are tired and thirsty  
And our bodies drenched in gore

But we won't waist our evenings  
Feeling tired and feeling spent  
We perk right up when we breathe in  
That wholesome honey scent

That Cyrodilic Brandy  
Too fruity for these tongues  
You can keep your fancy alto wine  
It tastes like horker dung!

Balmora Blue tastes great to you  
But here we like it plain  
Just fill my mug  
With the mighty jug  
Of honey, heart and grain" the jarl had entered by this point, the dragonborn passed him a bottle of mead as they passed him. By now Vilkas was starting to feel… giddy, that was Blasphemy for the grumpiest person in the companions.

"Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun  
The maidens and the men!  
We swig our brew  
Until we spew  
Then we fill our mugs again!

You can keep your filthy Skooma  
It makes our bellies bleed  
Cause when we raise our flagon  
To another dead dragon  
There is just one drink we need..." the dragonborn was absolutely glowing, don't know why though, it's certainly not a side effect of mead that's for sure. Well she doesn't need a torch now!

"NORD MEAD!

Chug a mug of mead  
And another mug of mead  
Chug another mug of mead  
Till you fall downChug a mug of mead  
And another mug mead  
Chug another mug of mead, warrior!" she finished her forehead was resting on Vilkas' she was out of breath and was glowing, not even the author knows why. Maybe Sheogorath?... she kissed Vilkas full on the lips before spiriting out of the tavern to get some fresh cold air. Vilkas followed her after a while.


End file.
